This invention lies in the field of the temperature measurement of flowing hot gases. Still more particularly, it is concerned with an improved sensor system to provide a more accurate measurement of the temperature of the flowing gases.
In the art of gas temperature measurement by thermocouple, or other sensor, where the thermal sensor is either bare and directly inserted into the gas flow or encased in a thermo well, which is projected into the flow of hot gas, there is danger that the temperature indicated by the sensor will be significantly lower than the true gas temperature because of heat loss from either the thermal sensor or from the thermo well. In general, the heat loss is typically by radiation, and can be of the magnitude of hundreds of degrees fahrenheit.